Total Drama Infinite!
by ThatGuyNamedMatt
Summary: What if 15 campers returned to Wawanakwa? But they're not the same campers you know and love, it's not even the same host! 15 new characters, 1 new host, lots of new relationships, adventure, and Drama. TOTAL. DRAMA. INFINITE! Rated T for language.
1. Day 1 Part 1 Meet the victims!

The rising sun was the only light over the dreary Camp Wawanakwa. The dew drops on the adult pines carefully dripping off, hitting the ground one by one. Drip. Drip. Drip. A young man, presumably in his early twenties stood in front of the camera. His light brown hair was slicked back over his mocha colored blazer, under the blazer was a beige button down shirt. He wore dark jeans, which were tucked into his obsidian colored hiking boots, "Hey, everyone!" The man said with a smile on his face. He had a heavy Canadian accent. "We are here today to celebrate the return of the Total Drama series. Now, some of you may be wondering where my uncle, Chris McLean is…." He paused, contemplating what to say next, "Let's just say he ran into some trouble with the law, after the whole volcano incident" He smirked, "My name? Is Rodger McLean. And this!" He raised his arms. "is TOTAL. DRAMA. INFINITE!"

-THEME SONG-

_I Wanna Be Famous starts playing_

_-Intro music-_

_Cameras and lights appear out of trees, disrupting woodland creatures_

**_Dear, Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. _**

Matt starts swinging on vines through the trees, Jon cuts one of the vines, and Matt falls on an annoyed Max. Jon laughs from the trees.

**_You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see_**

Chris and Bianca are dueling on the water, jumping off of different posts sticking out of the water, when Daniel falls out of the sky, causing the three to fall into the water.

**_I wanna be famous_**

Brandon and Esteban are sailing when a sea monster's tentacles sinks the ship and they start swimming to shore frantically

**_I wanna live close to the sun so pack your bags 'cause I've already won_**

Adam and Nellie are arguing in the mess hall when Kalle comes and initiates a group hug, Adam and Nellie blush awkwardly.****

**_Everything to do, nothing in my way_**

Izzie is scarfing down Chef's slop and Edward is next to her with a disgusted look on his face.

**_I'll get there one day, Cause I wanna be famous._**

Melinda is running from the Mess Hall with some candy in her hand, Chef is waving his fist at her.

**_Nanananananananananaaaaa I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._**

Phillip is in the virtual reality helmet doing the Macarena

**_*Whistling*_**

Everyone is sitting around the campfire; Rodger is standing in the center, behind the sitting kids, smiling.

Rodger stood on the docks of the Wawanakwa Island, "Welcome back, everyone!" He smiled enthusiastically. The camera panned so that Chef could be seen standing next to Rodger, "I'm sure you'll be happy to see a familiar face around here. What do you think about this new series, Chef?"

"Go to Hell, Newbie" Chef said, walking away

"Alright, then" Rodger didn't drop his smile, "In about 10 minutes, the first contestant should-"

"HEY!" A male voice yelled from the approaching ship.

"What the-" Rodger checked his watch. "You're early. What happened to the set path I gave you guys?"

"I used Mapquest, a lot simpler, quicker too." He shrugged, stepping onto the dock. He had long carbon black hair which reached down to the neck line of his solid black t-shirt. He also wore light blue, very baggy, cargo pants. The pants had huge tears along the knees, and on top of this, he wore worn out sneakers.

Rodger sighed, and then flashed his trademark over enthusiastic smile. "Hey, Everyone, This is Max, our apparently first contestant." He glanced at Max, "Uhh.." He thought for a second, "Well, I was gonna do some background information, but screw it." He walked away from the camera shot, "We'll be back once I get this sorted out!" His voice was heard.

"Wait, so, what do I do?" Max asked, crossing his arms. "Hey, do you have any food?"

-FADE TO BLACK-

-FADE BACK-

"Welcome Back, Everyone!" Rodger said to the camera, "Last time we-"

"I still didn't get any food." Max rolled his eyes.

"Err… Right" Rodger said, trying to retain his composure, "So anyways-"

"HEEEYYYY!" Another voice yelled, female this time.

Rodger breathed in and out deeply, "So I can't talk anymore, that's just grea-"

"What's up guys?" She ran up to Rodger and Max. She had long orange hair which went down to her mid back. She wore a black top with a red and black paid design mini skirt with flats.

Rodger started "And this is Iz-"

She ran up to the camera, "Hey Everyone!" she shook the camera, "I, Izzie, am the most awesomest person in this competition, don't you forget it!"

"Bull#%$…" Max muttered

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT." Rodger said, pulling Izzie back and placing her next to Max.

"So.. What's up?" She asked Max

"The Sky."

"Screw you."

"Try it."

Izzie was about to reply, but was interrupted as a boat crashed into the dock, taking out a good chunk of it. "Oops!" A male voice yelled from inside.

"What- What is-?" Rodger yelled, running up to the wreckage

"Umm….oops." The guy said, stepping out of the boat. "Sorry 'bout that…" He had light brown shaggy hair, down to his neck. He wore a solid black t-shirt with "LOLWUT." printed on the front of the shirt in huge white text. He wore denim shorts and high top converse.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOCK?" Rodger yelled, getting in his face

"Dude." He said, not flinching, "Chill."

Rodger's face became red with anger as he walked over to join Izzie and Max.

"Matt, everyone." Rodger sighed

"What's up?" Izzie asked Matt

"I'm a bit hungry.." Matt shrugged

"Join the club." Max added

"Where do I sign up?"

"By that sign over there."

"What sign?"

Izzie face palmed, "I'm literally surrounded by idiots."

Another boat pulled up; nearly crashing into the one Matt came in on. A rather large, buff man jumped out of the boat. He ran on the roof of the other boat, landed on the dock perfectly on two feet. He hesitated for a second, before looking back to the crashed vessel, "What-"

"Don't ask"

"Bu-"

"Don't, seriously"

"Well, alright" He raised his hands in submission, "Ain't you gonna introduce me first, though?" he asked.

Rodger scrunched up his forehead in frustration, "Fine, Brandon, whatever.." He muttered, "Stand in line with the rest."

Brandon sighed, seeing as he didn't get properly introduced and stood with the rest.

"Hey are you hungry, by any chance?" Matt asked him.

Yet another boat pulled up to the dock, causing quite a pile up. "HEY!" Another male voice yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO I GET OVER THERE?"

"TRY CLIMBING OVER THE BOATS!"

"BETTER IDEA!" The voice yelled back, and a splash was heard. Moments later, a wet boy climbed upon the dock, his black hair covering his eyes, he tried to wring out his dark green t-shirt and using his free hand, moved his hair back, so it didn't cover his eyes. He also wore semi- torn denim shorts and flip flops. "A lot safer than trying to climb over other ships" He gave a cocky smirk.

"Finally, someone normal!" Rodger sighed in exasperation, which warranted, 'Hey!'s and 'What?'s from the contestants who were already there. "This is Jonathan."

"Call me Jon." He smirked, walked over to the others, "Hey." He said to Brandon

"Hey, Man, what's new?" Brandon replied

"Who's your master?"

"Wha-?"

"WHO'S YOUR MASTER?"

"Um.. I am?"

"WRONG!" Jon yelled, jabbing at Brandon's side, causing him to collapse

Rodger sighed, "I retract my previous statement"

Two boats appeared next to each other, two figures kept jumping from one ship to the other,

"Gahh!" A male voice was heard

"Not gonna work against me!" Another voice replied, this one was female.

One of the figures threw the other onto the docks. He looked around, "Oh, hello, there" He replied, not bothering to get up.

"Hello, Chri-" Rodger started, before the female ran over the pile up of ships, pinning the male to the ground.

"Chris and Bianca, everyone!" Rodger yelled.

"Alright, alright, you won this time." Chris smiled, "Can I have my bokken back now?"

"Yeah yeah." Bianca smiled, giving the wooden practice sword back to him.

"Dude…" Matt said, stunned at the two.

"AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?" Izzie yelled

"We'll see, Izzie" Rodger smirked, "Let's meet our next contestant!"

Another boat pulled up to the docks, crashing into the others, making its own way.

"What?" Rodger yelled, "WHY?" Several boats sank into the watery abyss.

"Hey Hey!" a male voice said, jumping off the ship onto the docks. He was shorter than average, short brown haired, and ADHD. He pushed up his glasses. He wore an open button down shirt with a white t-shirt under it. He also wore jeans and sneakers.

"ILIKEYOUDOYOULIKEME!" He randomly yelled out to Rodger.

"Uh, yeah…. sure." Rodger replied, "This is-"

"!" He yelled as loud as he could to the rest of the contestants.

"Ugh.." Brandon said, "Now I have a headache too, he got to his feet, before being jabbed by Jon again. "CRAP!"

"We don't need any more yelling, you know.." Max muttered

"Did anyone ask what you think?" Izzie replied coldly

"Well, the guy's on the ground in pain…" Matt said

"Why again?" Katara asked

"Oh there's a pressure point there, temporary paralyses your body," Chris answered Katara, "like so." He jabbed her side, and she fell over, smiling, "you sonuvva.." she chuckled

"Harsh, Dude," an unknown figure said, clustered in with all the others. Everyone stared at him, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Rodger chuckled a little, "This is Gabriel, everyone!" he yelled

"Hey…" He said quietly, waving.

There were a few moments of silence, broken by the sound of helicopter wings. It landed on the ground next to the dock. "Hey guys." The man said casually, grabbing a briefcase which contained his laptop.

"So, what'd I miss?" He asked. He wore a full ninja outfit, with an Invader Zim mask, blocking his face, but you could see shaggy brown hair sticking out.

"Everyone, this is Adam!" Rodger broadcasted

"Dude…" Matt said, staring at the departing helicopter and the second one entering.

"Hello, Gentlemen and Ladies" The other man said, stepping out of the second helicopter. He wore a dark blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath and a gray tie. He wore dark blue dress pants and dress shoes.

"YOU STOLE MY IDEA!" Adam yelled pointing at him

"I STOLE NOTHING!" He argued

"YES YOU-"

"This is Edward!" Rodger yelled, stopping all of the fighting.

A ship pulled up, making its way easily, now that most of the boats were out for the count. A small Asian girl stepped out.

"…and you must be Nellie!" Rodger said

"That's my name" she replied monotonously, she then turned to Adam. "You!" She said, "What's your name?"

"Adam," He smiled, though no one could tell, "Nice to meet you." He walked up to her

Nellie blushed a little, "Nice mask,"

"Thanks." He started to pull off the mask and reveal his face and-

"Guys, it's a half hour show." Rodger interrupted, "Get a room or save it for later"

"What?" Adam asked, flustered, "No! I don't-"

"HAIIIII!" A new female voice yelled, back flipping off the ship, "Sorry I'm late-"

"Shoulda used MapQuest.." Max muttered

"This is Kalle!" Rodger yelled. She wore her volley ball uniform, which included blue short shorts and a skin tight top, which only went down to the top of her stomach.

"?" Phillip ran up and rammed Kalle with a barrage of questions.

"!" She yelled back at an equal speed.

"FUCKAWORTHYOPPONENT!" Phillip yelled, and then sank back into the crowd, while Kalle gave a victorious smirk.

Yet another boat appeared on the horizon, quickly speeding towards the dock, stopping suddenly, and send a man flying out of the boat crashing on the docks, "Owww…." He muttered, standing up and holding his leg in pain, "Rodger, are you trying to kill me?" He genuinely asked.

"No." Was his reply, "Not yet, anyways, ANYWAYS, this is Daniel!" He yelled, pointing to the man with long dark brown hair which went down to the neckline of his V for Vendetta shirt. His jeans were tucked into his hiking boots.

"For legal purposes, I must inform you all that I have killed a man." H paused, "It was by accident, but still, you know, stay the hell away from me." He smiled and walked towards the others.

Matt backed up a little too much and fell off of the dock into the water, he was promptly pulled out by Max and Adam. "Thanks, Guys." He said

"No problem," Max smiled

"Yeah, no big deal" Adam added

"Um.. Hello?" A new female appeared on the dock, "I've been standing here for like 10 minutes..." She had bright blonde hair, she wore a light green tank top and denim short shorts and flats.

"Hello…." Rodger looked at the name roster, "I'm sorry, you don't seem to be in this competition."

"What?" The blonde said, "I'm Melinda? Melinda Klenk?"

"Oh." Rodger said

"Why 'Oh?"

"Well you're last name is 'Klenk' I kinda figured you'd be fat."

"Wha-?"

"Shh. Host talking." Rodger said as the final boat loaded itself at the docks. A large man stepped out. He had short dark brown hair and glasses. He a short sleeved button down Hawaiian shirt and Beige cargo pants with sneakers.

"Hey." He gave a casual smile

"Esteban!" Rodger smiled walking up to him "What's up, Man?" He gave Esteban a fist bump, which he returned. "On a reality show." Esteban replied

Rodger just rolled his eyes, "Alright! Everyone to the camp fire!" Rodger yelled leading the way

"WHATAREWEGONNADONOW?" Phillip asked

"In due time" Rodger said as they arrived, "Everyone sit!" He said. "Here, we'll separate into 3 teams of 5 campers each, there are three trailers, one per team, yeah, they're co-ed so get use to it! First team!" Rodger yelled, "Matt! Get over here. You're Team Captain of the Pouncing Mongooses."

"Cool." Matt smiled

"Nellie?" You're the captain of the second team, the Climbing Bears!"

"Do bears even climb?" Nellie asked, not getting a reply

"And the third captain?" Rodger asked, "is Edward. Congrats, new captain of the Fighting Chalupas!"

Edward smirked and walked to stand next to Matt and Nellie, Adam mumbled something angrily.

"Alright, people." Rodger said, "Choose your teams, Matt, you pick first.

"Max." Matt said, causing Max to shake his head, "Next round, pick Adam." He declared. "Yeah." was his reply.

"Nellie? Who do you pi-"

"Adam" She smiled. Adam hesitated, but walked over to Nellie.

"Why'd you pick me?" he asked Nellie,

"I have my reasons," Nellie replied, smiling

"Alright, Edward, Who do you pick?" Rodger asked

"You." He said, pointing at Jon, who shrugged and walked over to him.

"Matt?"

"I pick…." He thought for a moment, "Melinda."

"What? Why me?" She asked

"Why are you complaining?"

"I'm not compl-" she paused, "nevermind." She said walking over to Matt's team

"Nellie?"

"I guess I pick Bianca, you got nice moves," she smiled

"Thanks, if you want, I can teach 'em to you sometime." Bianca chuckled walking over to Nellie's team

"Edward?"

"Izzie." He said, smirking

"Ugh, took long enough," she scolded, marching over to Edward's team

"And back around again! Matt?"

"I pick Kalle."

"Cool, thanks, Man" She winked at him, while walking over

"Nellie?"

"I'll pick Brandon."

"Thank GOD I'm not on the same team as him." Brandon said, walking over to Nellie

"Edward?"

"Esteban, get over here." He said to him.

"Alright." Esteban walked over to Edward

"Last time around! Choose carefully!" Rodger said, "Matt?"

"Come on, Chris, you're on the winning team," Matt smirked at the others as Chris ran over to Matt's team

Nellie looked at Phillip and Daniel, _Which is the lesser of two evils? _She thought. "Come on. Phillip"

Phillip squealed and sprinted over to Nellie's team, "!" He shrieked.

Daniel sighed, seeing as he was picked last, and walked over to Edward's team.

"Now that that's settled!" Rodger bellowed, "The official teams are The Pouncing Mongooses, team captain Matt, the other members of this team are Max, Melinda, Kalle, and Chris! The Climbing Bears, team captain Nellie, the other members of this team are Adam, Bianca, Brandon, and Phillip!

Last but not least, The Singing Sparrows, team captain Edward, the other members of this team are Jon, Izzie, Esteban, and Daniel!" He looked around at the teams, "Now, It's time for the challenge!"

"Challenge?" Esteban asked

"Yes you heard me right!" Rodger replied, "Come follow me!" He started walking off.

"Um…Sir?" I don't have a-" Gabriel started

"It's our first day.." Brandon said to the other campers, the challenge can't be that bad…right?" He looked around, "Right?" 


	2. Day 1 Part 2 Too many references!

Rodger stood in front of Wawanakwa Forest. "Everyone listen up!" He boomed.

"What else would we be doing?" Izzie asked him

"Dude, Shut up," Brandon replied, "Our first challenge is starting."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Thank You, Brandon." Rodger said

"Suck up..." Edward muttered

"Alright then" Rodger said, "You're first challenge is to go into this forest, and find the keys. There are three keys somewhere in there; they open the doors to your cabins. One opens the door to the luxury cabin, one to the normal cabin, and one to the crap house." He smiled, "No pressure. The captains will receive a third of the map of the forest, so you have the option of working together, but what happens once you find the keys and decide who gets who? That's your problem." He chuckled, giving Matt Nellie and Edward each a third of the map.

"Um.. sir?" Gabriel asked quietly, "I don't have a team…" he stared at his shoes.

"I know!" Rodger replied, "You have a special job, come here with me!" Rodger and Gabriel walked away from the forest "Oh, yeah, GO!" Rodger yelled out, "Quickly! You only have 'till sunset!"

"Come on Team!" Matt yelled charging into the mass of trees, his team followed.

"Wanna work together?" Nellie asked Edward

"What good will two thirds of a map do?" Edward replied

"Better than one third…"

"Good point." Edward smiled, holding his hand out.

Nellie shook his hand.

**TEAM MONGOOSE:**

"Well, we're screwed…" Max said

"Don't lose faith!" Melinda told him

"Yeah, we're not lost…" Kalle added, "Right, Matt?"

"Err… maybe just a tad…" Matt told his team.

"I'll climb on the trees, see if I can see an opening" Chris said starting to climb up the nearest Pine.

**TEAM BEAR/ SPARROW:**

"So, anyone know how to read a map?" Nellie asked trying to fit her piece of map with his.

"Oh, I do!" Bianca yelled, walking up to Nellie she looked at the two pieces, "These don't go together…" She told Nellie, "The middle piece is missing"

"Lovely." Nellie sighed, "We need Matt." She told Edward.

"No, we don't" Izzie said, pointing to a copper key hanging from a tree by a string

"I got it!" Daniel yelled running up to it

"No!" Nellie yelled as she and Adam ran to stop him. When Daniel got close to the tree, a mine blew up and sent the three flying to a different location in the Forest.

Edward stood in shock, "What the fu-"

**TEAM MONGOOSE:**

"See anything?" Matt yelled up to Chris

"No, sorry..." He jumped down.

"Well. Crap." Max said scratching his head

A giant Grizzly Bear approached the campers; he had brown spiky fur and black eyes. Around his neck hung a silver key; He growled at them.

"Don't worry, I saw this on the Discovering Channel" Chris said, walking up to the creature. He waved his arms, "GO AWAY." He said in a loud voice. The bear smacked him, sending Chris across the air, hitting a tree.

Max walked up and punched the bear in the face, knocking it out. "I saw that on YouTube."

**Nellie, Adam, Daniel:**

"Do you know where we are?" Daniel asked the two other teenagers who were passed out on the floor.

"Tough crowd…"He muttered

**Team Sparrow + Bianca, Brandon, Phillip:**

"Did Nellie take the piece of map with her when she blew up?" Edward asked,

"Well, they're probably dead…" Izzie muttered, staring at the sky, looking for them.

"Is that all you care about?" Bianca grabbed Edward by the tie

"No. Not the tie! I paid 200 bucks for it!" Edward tried to get her hands off it.

"Guys, Guys. Hold up." Esteban said, "We need to get the key, without going all explody-like." He mimicked an explosion with his hands, "Any ideas?"

"Couldn't someone climb the tree next to it and jump over to that tree and get the key that way?" Brandon asked

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK?" Jon yelled, jabbing Brandon's side yet again.

"On it." Bianca smiled starting to climb up to the closest tree to her.

"OHGUYSMAKESURETOBEQUIET!" Phillip yelled, "WEDONTWANTTOATTRACTBEARS!"

**Nellie, Adam, Daniel:**

Nellie shook herself awake, looking around and saw Daniel staring at her, "Ahh!" she yelled, startled

"Ahh!"

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring, I was waiting…for you to wake up, that is"

"Oh…" She looked at Adam, she shook him a little, "Come on, wake up…" She noticed his mask and moved to take it off, when suddenly Adam sat up. He turned to Nellie, "Hey, do you know where we are?"

Nellie blushed a little, "Wish I did…"

"Wait!" Daniel yelled

"The sun is setting to the west…" he muttered, "We entered the forest through the south entrance…." He paused, thinking. "I got it! Follow me!" He ran off.

"Should we follow him?" Nellie asked

"Do we have a choice?" Adam replied, following Daniel.

Nellie sighed and followed both of them.

**Team Mongoose: **

"Alright!" Matt grabbed the key, "Nice job, Max." He smiled

"It's what I do." Max replied

"Um, guys?" Kalle said, "We got a man down…" She leaned over Chris' unconscious body

"Why are you worrying about Chris?" Melinda asked, "A poor bear is unconscious!" She had tears in her eyes

"Yeah, you won't like it as much when it wakes up. Let's find a way out of this god-forsaken forest." Matt said as he started his way through the shrubs again, followed by his team, except Chris who was being carried by Kalle.

**Team Sparrow + Bianca, Brandon, Phillip:**

"I've got the key!" Bianca yelled.

"Awesome!" Esteban said, "See what happens when we're civilized?"

"The key is mine!" Edward screamed, snatching it from Bianca's hands and running away, followed by his team.

Bianca, Phillip and Brandon stood in shock

"Well, shit."

**Team Mongoose: **

"Are you sure this is a shortcut?" Melinda asked Matt as they trudged through the dense forest

"Not as sure as I was an hour ago." Matt replied.

**Nellie, Adam, Daniel:**

Daniel was running, with Nellie and Adam in close pursuit.

"Yo!" Nellie yelled, "Slow down!"

"We're almost there!" Daniel yelled back, and then he stopped suddenly. Gunshots were heard and Daniel fell backward. Paint covered his face. A sinister laugh was heard from the trees.

"What the-" Adam started, looking down at Daniel.

A man popped down from the trees. Gabriel. He smiled at the two, pointing his paintball guns at them. He changed into camouflage clothing and around his neck hung a golden key.

"Get the key-!" Adam yelled before being shot down. Nellie ran to Gabriel, being shot several times, but not shortening her stride. She lunged and encased the golden key in her palm. She was shot in the head, but she ripped the key off his neck before collapsing.

"Damn it!" Gabriel yelled, running off

**Bianca, Brandon, Phillip:**

"Anyone know where we're going?" Brandon asked

"Are you honestly asking?" Bianca replied.

"_Get the key-!" A distant yell was heard_

"WHATWASTHAT?" Philip yelled

"Sounds like Adam…" Brandon said

"Well what're we waiting for?" Bianca asked running towards where the sound was coming from. Brandon and Philip followed.

**Team Sparrow:**

"Hah hah!" Edward yelled, looking at the copper colored key.

"Now, where do we go?" Esteban asked

"To the camp." Jon said

"Well, duh," Esteban replied, "What I meant was 'where is it?"

"Um… that way?" Izzie said, pointing from where they had just come.

"Oh, Hell." Edward said, face palming.

**Team Mongoose:**

"Wait." Chris said, "I hear noise…" Everyone held their breath, listening.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, someone took the key."

"Crap. Who took it?"

"Nellie, I think her name is."

"Well then we have a winner."

Matt and his team followed the voices, and came out of the forest into the camp. The voices were coming from Gabriel and Rodger.

"Team Mongoose is in the house!" Kalle yelled, stepping ahead of the group

"Well, well, well…" Rodger said, looking at the group of teenagers. "Looks like you're the first group here. Do you have a key?"

"Yep. Right here, good sir." Matt said, showing Rodger the silver key.

"Oh, the silver cabin! Excellent choice, and you'll also get an advantage in tomorrow's challenge for being the first one's here. While we wait for the others, just go in your cabin and get acquainted!" Rodger plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"A'ight cool." Max said as he and the team entered their cabin.

**Bianca, Brandon, Phillip:**

"OMIGOSH!" Bianca yelled as she approached the unconscious bodies of Nellie, Adam, and Daniel.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Brandon said, "Y'know….. minus we're in the woods, there's three people and it's paint, not poison…"

"Maybe you should end your stories a sentence earlier next time..." Bianca said, as she picked up Nellie's body, "You get Adam."

"Uh… sure" Brandon said. He hesitated but picked up Adam's body as Daniel awoke, "Ugh…headache…" He muttered.

"Daniel?" Bianca noticed he woke up. "Do you know the way out?"

"Uhh… yeah, follow me." He said walking, followed by Team Bear.

**Team Sparrow:**

"Hey, I just realized something." Izzie randomly chimed in, "We're missing Daniel."

" Really?" Esteban said, looking around, "Oh yeah, he got blowed up, remember?"

"Eh, he'll find his way to camp" Edward said, "Y'know…probably. What we have to focus on is how to get out of here, everything will work itself out. Anyone know where the hell we're going? It's almost sundown."

Izzie sat on a stump and started fiddling with her portable mirror.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked her

"I'm getting us out of here. She said as the sun hit her mirror and reflected against the trunk of a nearby pine. "That's the way back."

Esteban immediately ran towards the light, slamming into the tree and falling to the ground, "It's a dead end!" He yelled.

Jon, shaking his head, walked over to Esteban. He moved Esteban slightly to the left. "Look! An opening!" Esteban yelled, racing forward, followed by his team.

**Team Bear + Daniel:**

Daniel came across the clearing known as Camp Wawanakwa. Rodger was there waiting for them.

"Welcome back…" Rodger noticed Nellie and Adam who were still out cold, "Half of Team Bear… and Daniel…" He paused, "Daniel, where's your team?"

"I dunno" He shrugged

"Wha-?" Rodger started "How did-?"

Esteban ran through the bushes, "Oh yeah!" He said

"There's my team" Daniel walked to the emerging Team Sparrow.

"Daniel!" Edward said, "We've been looking for you."

"What?" Esteban said "No we have-" he was stopped when Jon elbowed his side.

Rodger sighed, "Alright, any of you got keys?"

"Yeppers." Bianca said flashing him the gold key.

"I have one, too." Edward said, holding up his copper key

"Oh, that's lovely." Rodger smiled from ear to ear, leading Team Sparrow away. "You get the amazing, luxury, perfect…" They arrived upon what used to be the boat house, "That's right, you get the Crap House!"

"Crap."

"As for you." Rodger said to Team Bear. "You win the grand prize!"

"Yes!" Brandon said

"Yes!' Indeed! Now in the luxury cabin you pretty much get the five star treatments." He said, opening the metal doors.

"OMIGOSHIMA-" Philip droned on and on running around the room

The team hesitantly stepped into the massive cabin. Inside were 5 queen sized beds. In another room was a personal bathroom, rather than the outhouse, complete with a shower. The cabin was new, connected with Chef's kitchen, he had to be their personal cook whenever needed.

"You'll see I'm slightly less cruel than my uncle." Rodger smiled then walked away, leaving Team Bear with their amazing new cabin.

**Confessionals:**

**Gabriel: I love this job!**

**Matt: Wow, first day here, and I become captain of a team, AND keep us out of the crap house!**

**Max: Hehehehe… Matt's going down, then I'll be his successor, and have my own little minions. It'll work perfectly, First Matt, then Rodger, then people who will actually be missed!**

**Melinda: Today, A poor bear lost its consciousness *sniffle* REMEMBER THIS DAY!**

**Chris: That Bear's going down next time I see him! Lets see how he likes my katana *starts sharpening katana* hehehe.**

**Kalle: BEIBER BLAST! AAHHHHH! *glomps the camera***

**Nellie: I really wish I could just see Adam's face…**

**Adam: Oh, that Gabriel's going down! Who the hell does he think he is, shooting Nellie?... Not that I care**

**Bear: You know, I'm happy I got punched, it- it was a humbling experience. I want to apologize to that boy, but… I think he doesn't like me…**

**Brandon: Jeez, Adam's heavy**

**Bianca: Yep, I did virtually nothing except get the key for the other team. I ARE SMART *facepalm***

**Philip: OMIGOSH ILOVETHISPLACE ILOVEALLTHEPEOPLE ANDILOV-**

**Edward: This… could be annoying. I got the Crap house, we got back to camp last, and my team generally sucks.**

**Izzie: *filing nails* What? Not everyone has something important to say.**

**Esteban: You think I got this crib cus' I'm slow? I got this cus' I'm faaaaaaassstt**

**Jon: This game is mine! *punches the camera***

**Daniel: *glitchy film* What? What's with the camera? Is that a dent?**

"And with that, the sun sets." Rodger said, on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, "The sun for sorrow will not show its he-" He started laughing, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Anyways, things are starting to heat up! We know have two rivalries, Adam and Gabriel, and Chris and… a bear, let's see how Melinda reacts to that one. And it's only a matter of time before alliances start popping up. We'll see just how far this train wreck of a show goes next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. INFINITE!


End file.
